


what the FUCK is up KYLE

by lloydshoulddyehishair



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: BDSM themes, Chatting & Messaging, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Gay Characters, M/M, Mental Health Issues, They're all messes, TikTok, bi characters, but lots of lgbt themes, chat fic, give lloyd hugs and kisses 2020, harumi and morro are ghosts but somehow they can still text, jk, lloyd too just without the old part, plays after s10, they just need a break, wu is old and just wants to die at this point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lloydshoulddyehishair/pseuds/lloydshoulddyehishair
Summary: eyebrowsonfleekdafuq:okAYeyebrowsonfleekdafuq:lloyd raps in his sleepeyebrowsonfleekdafuq:i think he's tiktok dancing tooimzappy:i should be surprised but i'm not[the ninja have a group chat and they're just utter gay messes]
Relationships: Chamille/Tox (Ninjago), Chen the Cheerleader/Lloyd Garmadon, Cole & Jay Walker, Cole & Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Nya & Jay Walker & Zane, Kai & Jay Walker, Kai/Skylor (Ninjago), Lloyd Garmadon & Brad Tudabone, Lloyd Garmadon & Harumi, Lloyd Garmadon & Kai, Lloyd Garmadon & Morro, Lloyd Garmadon & Nya, Nya/Jay Walker, P.I.X.A.L./Zane (Ninjago)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	1. "im NOT gay" *goes on a boba date with chen*

**Author's Note:**

> **imthewholedamncake** cole
> 
>  **missicybutitaintsnowinyet** zane
> 
>  **s(h)o(o)(t)me** kai
> 
>  **imzappy** jay
> 
>  **eyebrowsonfleekdafuq** nya
> 
>  **momforgotmeatwalmart** lloyd
> 
>  **old** wu
> 
>  **daddyissues** harumi
> 
>  **imaghostBOOyoufucker** morro
> 
>  **bradturnmeon** brad tudabone

**What the FUCK is up, Kyle**

**imthewholedamncake**

**missicybutitaintsnowinyet**

**s(h)o(o)(t)me**

**imzappy**

**eyebrowsonfleekdafuq**

**momforgotmeatwalmart**

**old**

_Saturday, 4:07 am_

**momforgotmeatwalmart:** it's 4 am and i am listening to sweater weather

 **imzappy:** by the neighbourhood?

 **momforgotmeatwalmart:** sí

 **s(h)o(o)(t)me:** i knew he was gay i called it

 **s(h)o(o)(t)me:** cole i want my ten bucks by tomorrow

 **momforgotmeatwalmart:** i

 **momforgotmeatwalmart:** am not gay

 **imzappy:** oh plEAsE

 **momforgotmeatwalmart:** D:

 **momforgotmeatwalmart:** i'm not gay man

 **s(h)o(o)(t)me:** it's okay we're all gay to some degree

 **imzappy:** the only ACTUAL gay person in this chat is cole though

 **s(h)o(o)(t)me:** that's why i said gay to some degree

 **imzappy:** smort

 **missicybutitaintsnowinyet:** go to sleep you idiots

**Bi and ready to die**

**momforgotmeatwalmart**

**daddyissues**

**bradturnmeon**

**imaghostBOOyoufucker**

_Saturday, 4:11 am_

****momforgotmeatwalmart:**** my friends think im gay and i-

 **imaghostBOOyoufucker:** why would they think you're gay

 **imaghostBOOyoufucker:** didn't you have something going on with harumi at some point

 ** **momforgotmeatwalmart:**** they think she traumatized me and made me gay

 **daddyissues:** if they only knew

 **daddyissues:** that we're still texting

 **imaghostBOOyoufucker:** if they only they knew that lloyd is in a group chat with BOTH OF US

 ** **momforgotmeatwalmart:**** i'd be forced to start therapy

 ** **momforgotmeatwalmart:**** bet

 **daddyissues:** 10 bucks

 ** **momforgotmeatwalmart:**** okay

 **bradturnmeon:** i just watched a video of some dude dancing and my mind was like

 **bradturnmeon:** topmetopmetopmetopmetopme

 ** **momforgotmeatwalmart:**** stop you can't do that

 ** **momforgotmeatwalmart:**** you're the only top in this group chat

 ** **momforgotmeatwalmart:**** you'd throw off the balance and this group chat would crumble an BURN

 **bradturnmeon:** why

 ** **daddyissues:**** because legend says if there is no top in a group chat full of switches and one bottom

 ** **daddyissues:**** everyone will die

 **bradturnmeon:** what's that legend called

 ** **daddyissues:**** it's the legend of harumi-wanting-you-to-shut-up

 **imaghostBOOyoufucker:** i just want to sleep please stfu

 ** **momforgotmeatwalmart:**** since when can ghosts sleep

 **imaghostBOOyoufucker:** shut up

**What the FUCK is up, Kyle**

**imthewholedamncake**

**missicybutitaintsnowinyet**

**s(h)o(o)(t)me**

**imzappy**

**eyebrowsonfleekdafuq**

**momforgotmeatwalmart**

**old**

_Saturday, 9:43 am_

**missicybutitaintsnowinyet:** i made breakfast

 **missicybutitaintsnowinyet:** so whoop your asses down here and come eat

 **imthewholedamncake:** i think lloyd's asleep

 **eyebrowsonfleekdafuq:** imma go look for him

 **eyebrowsonfleekdafuq:** okAY

 **eyebrowsonfleekdafuq:** lloyd raps in his sleep

 **eyebrowsonfleekdafuq:** i think he's tiktok dancing too

 **imzappy:** i should be surprised but i'm not

_Saturday, 12:25 pm_

****s(h)o(o)(t)me:**** yall

 **imzappy:** howdy

 ** **s(h)o(o)(t)me:**** stfu

 ** **s(h)o(o)(t)me:**** so my parents want to come over for dinner

 **eyebrowsonfleekdafuq:** you mean OUR parents

 ** **s(h)o(o)(t)me:**** yeah yeah whatever

 ** **s(h)o(o)(t)me:**** i just wanted to warn you + please be nice

 **imthewholedamncake:** when aren't we

 **missicybutitaintsnowinyet:** okay but is lloyd still asleep?

 **imthewholedamncake:** wait i'll check

 ** **s(h)o(o)(t)me:**** k

 **imthewholedamncake:** uh,,, he's gone?

 **imzappy:** wdym 'gone'??????

 **imthewholedamncake:** he's not in his room and his window is wide open

 **imthewholedamncake:** think he left

 **imthewholedamncake:** there's no note tho

 ** **s(h)o(o)(t)me:**** if this little fucker got kidnapped again i'll throw hands

 **eyebrowsonfleekdafuq:** you always throw hands when he goes missing

 ** **s(h)o(o)(t)me:**** true ig

 **momforgotmeatwalmart:** hi im good

 ** **imthewholedamncake:**** wtf man

 ** **s(h)o(o)(t)me:**** where the fuck are you?

 **momforgotmeatwalmart:** out

 **momforgotmeatwalmart:** need time to think

 **momforgotmeatwalmart:** idk if i'll be back for dinner

 **eyebrowsonfleekdafuq:** are you okay?

 **momforgotmeatwalmart:** im the KING of okay

 ** **s(h)o(o)(t)me:**** :(

**Two bros chilling in a hot tub**

****s(h)o(o)(t)me** **

****momforgotmeatwalmart** **

_Saturday, 12:46 pm_

****momforgotmeatwalmart:**** ly

 ** **s(h)o(o)(t)me:**** uh oh

 ** **momforgotmeatwalmart:**** bEPULGEONA NAEJUGEONA CHEONSA GATEUN HELLOOOOO

 ** **momforgotmeatwalmart:**** DALKOMHAGE SATANG BALLIN MALDOO

 ** **s(h)o(o)(t)me:**** what

 ** **momforgotmeatwalmart:**** it's a song called uh oh

 ** **momforgotmeatwalmart:**** issa bop

 ** **s(h)o(o)(t)me:**** okok

 ** **s(h)o(o)(t)me:**** so where are you? are you safe?

 ** **momforgotmeatwalmart:**** i'm at the beach with chen

 ** **s(h)o(o)(t)me:**** the cheerleader dude?

 ** **momforgotmeatwalmart:**** yeah

 ** **momforgotmeatwalmart:**** needed someone to talk to

 ** **momforgotmeatwalmart:**** gotta get off my phone now tho we wanna get some boba

 ** **s(h)o(o)(t)me:**** okay call me if someone tries to attack you or sum

 ** **momforgotmeatwalmart:**** will do

 ** **s(h)o(o)(t)me:**** oh and lloyd?

 ** **momforgotmeatwalmart:**** mh?

 ** **s(h)o(o)(t)me:**** ly too

**Big Siblings Squad**

**imthewholedamncake**

**missicybutitaintsnowinyet**

**s(h)o(o)(t)me**

**imzappy**

**eyebrowsonfleekdafuq**

_Saturday, 13:01 pm_

**s(h)o(o)(t)me:** i think lloyd is on a date

 **imzappy:** wHAT


	2. oh well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so i noticed that if i put every name here it'll be hella long at some point so i'll put them next to the acc names in italic

**What the FUCK is up, Kyle**

**imthewholedamncake** _[cole]_

 **missicybutitaintsnowinyet** _[zane]_

 **s(h)o(o)(t)me** _[kai]_

 **imzappy** _[jay]_

 **eyebrowsonfleekdafuq** _[nya]_

 **momforgotmeatwalmart** _[lloyd]_

 **old** _[wu]_

_Saturday, 11:57pm_

****s(h)o(o)(t)me:**** lloyd where tf are u

 **imthewholedamncake:** it's almost midnight

 **imzappy:** and you missed dinner with kai's and nya's parents

 **imzappy:** which was hilarious btw

 **imzappy:** maya slapped kai a few times for some bullshit

 **imzappy:** and ray was talking with nya like "you're doing amazing sweetie"

 **imthewholedamncake:** and they showed us some of kai's baby pics

 **imthewholedamncake:** i tell you he was and ugly baby

 **imthewholedamncake:** like REALLY ugly

 **missicybutitaintsnowinyet:** i think i'll get nightmares from these pictures

 **eyebrowsonfleekdafuq:** i thought nindroids don't dream/have nightmares?

 **missicybutitaintsnowinyet:** exactly, so you know its b a d

 **imzappy:** OOF

 **s(h)o(o)(t)me:** shut up or i'll find some ugly baby pics of you

 **imzappy:** my parents don't have any because they found me when i was like 2 or sum

 **imzappy:** living the adopted life *sunglass emoji*

 **s(h)o(o)(t)me:** wait u're adopted?

 **imzappy:** ohhhhhhhhh

 **imzappy:** did i never tell you guys?

 **imzappy:** whoops,, yea i am

 **imzappy:** found out like 2 years ago

 **imthewholedamncake:** d,,damn

_Sunday, 7:29 am_

****momforgotmeatwalmart:**** hello my fellow depressed teens

 **s(h)o(o)(t)me:** LLOYD

 **imthewholedamncake:** where were you man kai spent the whole night awake and worrying

 **s(h)o(o)(t)me:** WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN

 **old:** The amount of swearing in this chat makes me question the way I raised you

 **imzappy:** no shade sensei but we kinda raised ourselves

 **missicybutitaintsnowinyet:** he's got a point

 **old:** Fair

 ** **momforgotmeatwalmart:**** sorry for not coming home i spent the night at chen's sjsjks

 **eyebrowsonfleekdafuq:** omg no we lost him to the vsco girls

 ** **momforgotmeatwalmart:**** okay stop right the fuck there

 ** **momforgotmeatwalmart:**** first of all 'skjsksjks' has been gay twitter language for yEARS

 ** **momforgotmeatwalmart:**** the vsco girls stOLE it

 ** **momforgotmeatwalmart:**** second of all

 ** **momforgotmeatwalmart:**** nah m8

 **imzappy:** spent the night at chen's huh??

**imzappy:**

****

****momforgotmeatwalmart:**** FFS

 ** **momforgotmeatwalmart:**** nothing happened

 **s(h)o(o)(t)me:** my little bro is all grown up now

 **imthewholedamncake:** do we have to have 'THE TALK' with you now

 ** **momforgotmeatwalmart:**** yall are absolutely awful and i will DESTROY YOU once im home

 ** **momforgotmeatwalmart:**** i don't like chen like that he's just my best friend

 **eyebrowsonfleekdafuq:** said that about jay too

 **eyebrowsonfleekdafuq:** now we're ying and yang so

**eyebrowsonfleekdafuq:**

****momforgotmeatwalmart:**** i hate you all

 **s(h)o(o)(t)me:** you don't

 ** **momforgotmeatwalmart:**** i do

 **eyebrowsonfleekdafuq:** oh well ****

 **imthewholedamncake:** oh well

 **s(h)o(o)(t)me:** oh well

 **missicybutitaintsnowinyet:** oh well

 **imzappy:** oh well

 ** **momforgotmeatwalmart:**** ,,,,

**Bi and ready to die**

**momforgotmeatwalmart** _[lloyd]_

 **daddyissues** _[harumi]_

 **bradturnmeon** _[brad]_

 **imaghostBOOyoufucker** _[morro]_

_Sunday, 2:06 pm_

****daddyissues:**** the departed realm is boring asf

 **imaghostBOOyoufucker:** we've been knew

 **momforgotmeatwalmart:** i wish i was dead

 **imaghostBOOyoufucker:** mood

 **daddyissues:** mood

 **bradturnmeon:** sTO p

**The OGSSS**

**imthewholedamncake** _[cole]_

 **missicybutitaintsnowinyet** _[zane]_

 **s(h)o(o)(t)me** _[kai]_

 **imzappy** _[jay]_

_Saturday, 3:34 pm_

**imzappy:** i want ice cream

 **imzappy:** zane can you get some

 **imthewholedamncake:** im at the grocery store right now

 **imthewholedamncake:** can get some if u want

 **imzappy:** nono

 **imzappy:** i want zane to get it

 **s(h)o(o)(t)me:** why lmao

 **imzappy:** because

 **imzappy:** then i can pull an i c e ma c h i ne joke

 **imthewholedamncake:** god damn it

 **imzappy:** i invented comedy

**_missicybutitaintsnowinyet changed their name to theicemachineisbroken_ **

****s(h)o(o)(t)me:**** seems like zane's a mc donalds ice machine now

**LipSTICK IN MY VALENTINO WHITE BAG**

****eyebrowsonfleekdafuq**** _[nya]_

 ****hiwelcometochilis**** _[skylor]_

 ****samuraixoxo**** _[pixal]_

 ****dontyouknowthatyoureTOXic**** _[tox]_

 ****asmoothie**** _[camille]_

_Sunday, 3:49 pm_

****dontyouknowthatyoureTOXic:**** feeling cute

 **dontyouknowthatyoureTOXic:** might poison someones food later

 ** **hiwelcometochilis:**** TOX NO

 ** **hiwelcometochilis:**** YOURE WORKING AT MY RESTAURANT

 **dontyouknowthatyoureTOXic:** :(

 ** **asmoothie:**** you can poison mine

 **dontyouknowthatyoureTOXic:** :)


End file.
